


Familia en constante crecimiento

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [126]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Married Life, Morning Sickness, Non-Explicit Sex, Parenthood, Pet Adoption, Pets, Pregnancy, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 115] De avisar que viene un hijo más en camino y además adoptar un gato.





	Familia en constante crecimiento

**Author's Note:**

> El gato del final es el gato negro de los Schäfer. Gustav lo ha mostrado en una o dos pics, pero no podía faltar en la estampa familiar, ¿eh?

**Familia en constante crecimiento**

 

Porque el vuelo desde Rusia hasta Berlín y luego transportarse hasta Magdeburg vía terrestre les había resultado de lo más agotador, Gustav y Georgie no se hicieron los del rogar cuando Franziska se ofreció a cuidar a Klaus y ellos dos subieron al dormitorio de visitas que sería su residencia durante los próximos meses mientras su casa pasaba por las reparaciones, y sin molestarse en más que retirarse los zapatos y un par de prendas, cayeron de cara sobre las almohadas y empezaron a soñar.

En algún punto a lo largo de las siguientes horas fue que despertaron por turnos para beber agua, acudir al retrete, desnudarse un poco más, y volver a la cama al lado del otro, hasta que al cabo de casi quince horas sus espaldas pidieron clemencia y no les quedó de otra más que abandonar los brazos de Morfeo y entregarse a los del otro.

—¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó Georgie con la voz ronca por falta de uso—. Ni siquiera ha salido el sol.

—Quince después de las cinco —dijo Gustav tras corroborar con el reloj de números rojos que se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitación—. Tengo hambre. Y ganas de orinar.

—Yo igual. ¿Y Klaus?

—Franziska debe haberlo llevado a dormir con ella y Frederick.

—Espero que se haya comportado, y que no haya llorado demasiado.

—Nah —desestimó Gustav esa noción—. Es Klaus de quien hablamos.

—Cierto…

Disfrutando de esos últimos minutos de quietud que le quedaban a ese día, Gustav rodeo a Georgie con ambos brazos y aspiró la fragancia de su cabello, que a pesar de no haber sido lavado en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas todavía olía a limpio y a ese champú que tanto le gustaba a ambos. Cerrando los ojos para perderse en el aroma intoxicante de la bajista, Gustav por poco se quedó de vuelta dormido, pero la bajista no se lo permitió al hacerle cosquillas en el vientre y obligarle a despertar del todo.

—Pensé que tú eras de los dos el más madrugador.

—No cuando encima tengo el _jet lag_ de varias franjas horarias que cruzamos desde Rusia hasta Alemania.

—Exagerado.

—Y… Ya no soy tan joven como antes.

—Soy mayor que tú, así que a menos que también me llames vieja y aceptes lidiar con las consecuencias, te pido que te retractes.

Rodando juntos bajo las mantas en un jugueteo que comenzó inocente y pronto cobró sensualidad con la ondulación de sus caderas, fue antes que después cuando Georgie se bajó las bragas y Gustav hizo a un lado sus bóxers para después unirse en un abrazo íntimo que culminó veinte minutos después con ellos dos temblando uno encima del otro y besándose lánguidamente.

—En verdad deberíamos salir de esta cama antes de que las sábanas se nos peguen a la piel y nos convirtamos uno con ella —dijo Georgie, cuando se hizo patente que Gustav podría ir por un segundo round.

La respuesta a su petición la dio el chillido de Klaus desde la habitación contigua, y aunque Franziska amagó el encargarse ella misma del bebé, ni Gustav ni Georgie se lo permitieron, y tras adecentarse un poco bajaron con ella a la cocina para preparar la primera papilla del día.

—Buenos días —saludó Gustav a su hermana al toparse con ella vestida con un albornoz y acomodando a Klaus en su sillita alta.

—Buenos días también a mis bellos durmientes —les chanceó ésta sin malicia en la voz—. Deduzco que llegaron cansados ayer.

—Y que lo digas —logró articular Georgie a pesar del bostezo que por poco le desencajó la mandíbula—. Cada tour es peor que el anterior.

—Y también mejor —acotó Gustav, a lo que Georgie asintió con solemnidad.

—Cierto. Pero cuesta horrores volver a estar en forma luego de un mes de ir de ciudad en ciudad tocando el mismo _set list_ de memoria. En lo que a mí respecta, si al menos por un año no vuelvo a escuchar esas canciones, estaré de maravilla.

Mientras Franziska ponía en marcha la cafetera con agua y café suficiente para hacer una jarra lo suficientemente cargada y capaz de levantar a los muertos, Gustav se ocupó de poner a tostar para él y Georgie cuatro rebanadas de pan, en tanto que la bajista se dedicó a freír un huevo para Klaus y a cortar media manzana como aperitivo mientras estaba su comida principal.

Ocupado en chupar un gajo de manzana de tal manera que el jugo se le escurría por la comisura de los labios, Klaus dejó su lloriqueó de antes y se distrajo hincándole los dientes al trozo de fruta, lo cual constituyó todo un espectáculo para Franziska, quien sentía debilidad por cualquier gracia que hiciera su sobrino, y no tarda ni perezosa se apresuró a limpiarle el rostro con una servilleta de papel.

A punto estuvo de comentarle a Georgie lo lindo que le parecía Klaus comiendo por su cuenta, cuando apreció la expresión de disgusto que tenía ésta al otro extremo de la cocina de donde se encontraba el sartén donde freía el huevo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

—Ugh, huele terrible —masculló Georgie cubriéndose la boca con una mano—. Me ha dado un poco de asco, pero no pasa nada. Se me pasará en unos minutos.

—Ten, bebe agua —le tendió Gustav un vaso lleno hasta la mitad que la bajista bebió de un trago y le hizo perder la palidez espectral que de pronto le había acometido.

—Gracias.

Sin mediar más palabras, Gustav le retiró la espátula de los dedos, y a partir de ahí se encargó él de que el huevo de Klaus quedara bien frito por ambos lados antes de servirlo en uno de sus platos decorados con Mickey Mouse y ponerlo unos minutos sobre la encimera para que se enfriara.

—Voy un momento al baño —se disculpó Georgie cuando la cocina se llenó del aroma del huevo frito, y sus piernas no se movieron con suficiente rapidez como para ocultar que en el camino tuvo que controlar una fuerte arcada que resonó en la planta baja a esas horas de la mañana.

Apenas estar a solas, Franziska se limitó a ver a Gustav con las cejas alzadas y aspecto de saber qué era exactamente lo que ocurría, pero le otorgó primero a éste la oportunidad de llevarse la primicia de lo que estaba segura que sería la gran noticia para el año.

Gustav en cambio se hizo el remolón al picotear el huevo frito de Klaus con el tenedor, moviéndolo de un lado a otro sobre el plato y soplando sobre la superficie caliente para enfriarlo. Si por él fuera, preferiría mantener el embarazo de Georgie secreto hasta por lo menos el segundo trimestre cuando el periodo de riesgo se redujera al mínimo, pero esa opción había quedado fuera de su alcance apenas medio minuto atrás, por lo que optó por una salida diplomática.

—Georgie ha estado un poco indispuesta estos últimos días, y no ha sido la única. Resulta que por mucha herencia rusa que tengas en la sangre, no por ello tu estómago está de acuerdo con los platillos tradicionales que te puedan servir —dijo con calma mientras jalaba una silla y se colocaba frente a Klaus para alimentarlo—. Con suerte y pronto se le pasarán del todo los malestares.

—Mmm… —Franziska recargó la espalda baja contra la encimera y presionó—. ¿Eso es todo, intoxicación alimentaria?

Gustav la ignoró mientras hacía ruidos de avión y llevaba el tenedor a la boca abierta de Klaus, que impaciente recibió el primer bocado con gusto.

De nuevo, la respuesta neutral fue su aliada. —Algo así, sí.

—Oh —expresó Franziska su desencanto—. Pensé que… Nah, olvídalo.

«Si tan sólo supieras cuán buenos siguen siendo tus presentimientos», pensó Gustav con una sombra de sonrisa en labios, pero ya que su hermana bastante creídas se tenía sus capacidades de deducción, el baterista se decantó por aplazar el notificarle esa noticia al menos por unas semanas más, si es que las circunstancias se lo permitían.

Antes que todo, prefería hablarlo con Georgie, pues aunque no era un tema tácito ya discutido entre los dos, él tenía sospechas de que la bajista coincidiría con él en que al menos de momento lo mejor sería mantener la noticia del embarazo lo más oculta posible para no tener que lidiar con el estrés extra que de ahí derivara.

Klaus ya se había comido la mitad de su desayuno cuando Georgie volvió a aparecer en la cocina, con el rostro todavía mojado en la línea del cabello después de lavárselo, y el aliento fresco a pasta de dientes y enjuague bucal mentolado con la que se había limpiado el asqueroso sabor a vómito.

—Le hablé a Franny de lo mal que lo pasamos en Rusia por culpa de la comida —dijo Gustav como advertencia, y la bajista la atrapó al vuelo sin problemas.

—Oh sí, fue terrible. Klaus fue quien peor la pasó de todos nosotros, pero no es como si los demás estuviéramos de maravilla.

—Tal vez deberías de visitar a un doctor —sugirió Franziska con consternación—. Al menos para estar segura de que no es algo más grave que una intoxicación. ¿Aparte del vómito has tenido otros síntomas?

Georgie denegó demasiado rápido con la cabeza, y las cejas de Franziska volvieron a elevarse. —Bueno, sí… —Cambió Georgie de táctica para encubrir su mala actuación—. Básicamente mi sistema digestivo es un caso perdido. Probablemente requiera de una buena dosis de prebióticos y descanso de comidas picantes o demasiado condimentadas.

—Gases, muchos gases —apuntó Gustav, que para entonces le había dado a Klaus la última porción de huevo y le limpiaba la boca con una toalla de papel.

—Vale… —Aceptó Franziska sus mentiras—. Pero si quieres un remedio natural, nada como el té de hierbabuena para los malestares estomacales, aunque para las náuseas recomendaría de manzanilla. Ah, y también pan tostado. Es lo que todo mundo recomienda cuando se trata de vómito matutino por el embarazo, pero seguro que no importa cuál sea la finalidad mientras cure el síntoma, ¿verdad?

—Pues no —dijo Georgie con una risita nerviosa que encubrió tomando las cuatro rebanadas de pan tostado que antes Gustav hubiera preparado para ellos dos y cubriéndolas con mantequilla y mermelada en partes iguales.

Tras disculparse porque ella prefería volver a la cama mientras todavía le quedaban por delante un par de horas de sueño por disfrutar, Franziska besó a Klaus en la mollera y subió de vuelta a su dormitorio, dejando detrás a dos muy nerviosos Gustav y Georgie, quienes contuvieron el aliento hasta escuchar la puerta de su recámara cerrarse antes de por fin liberar su respiración contenida por culpa de la tensión recién vivida.

—Eso estuvo cerca… —Murmuró Gustav, que no podía creerse todavía lo dulce de esa victoria sobre su hermana, quien hasta ese momento había sabido leerlo como un libro abierto, pero al parecer ya no tan bien como antes.

Quizá algo tenía que ver lo temprano que era y que Franziska estuviera cansada luego de cuidar ella a Klaus todo el día anterior, o que por su parte él se había jugado el todo por el todo con esa actuación convincente usando como aliciente su deseo de mantener en secreto el embarazo de Georgie. Cualquiera que hubiera sido el caso, se habían salido con la suya, al menos de momento, y era todo lo que bastaba para sentir que la suerte estaba de su lado.

—Bastante cerca —coincidió Georgie, sacando dos tazas de la alacena y buscando una cucharilla dentro de los cajones—. Y no creo que ese cuento de la intoxicación siga colando a lo largo del próximo mes sin que antes Franziska intente arrastrarme al médico para que me revisen de pies a cabeza.

—¿Quieres que le digamos a ella y a Frederick que estás embarazada? Porque sabes cómo será después; antes de poder chasquear los dedos ya estarán enterados mis padres y los tuyos por igual.

—Y antes del final del día, también todo el clan Schäfer —bromeó Georgie a medias, puesto que no era ninguna exageración afirmar eso—. Uhm… ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?

—Siempre.

—No me importaría darles esta primicia. Y no es que no me dé un pico de tensión al imaginarme sus reacciones cuando se enteren de lo rápido que vamos a ser padres por segunda vez pero… —Georgie sacó la jarra del café y sirvió en ambas tazas porciones iguales—. Tampoco fue divertido durante el embarazo anterior el mantenerlo todo como un sucio secreto. Esta vez quiero disfrutar de un embarazo normal, con nuestras familias felices por el nuevo miembro que se nos unirá y todo eso. ¿Es tonto que piense así?

—En lo absoluto —dijo Gustav, parándose a su lado y rodeándole la cintura con un brazo—. Si es lo que quieres, es lo que haremos. Yo habría preferido esperar un poco más por aquello de que el primer trimestre es siempre el de mayor riesgo para un aborto espontáneo, pero no le veo sentido a vivir con miedo. Ambos estamos felices por la llegada de este bebé a nuestras vidas, y así lo demostraremos cuando les demos la noticia.

En lo que acordaban entre sí un momento y un lugar apropiados para comunicarles a sus familias la noticia, Gustav y Georgie se turnaron para utilizar la cuchara y saborizar sus cafés, a tiempo para que el pan tostado estuviera todavía caliente y juntos compartieran cada quien una hogaza untada con una gruesa capa de mermelada, que al menos en el caso de Georgie sirvió tal cual como remedio para sus náuseas matutinas y las aplacó hasta hacerlas imperceptibles.

—¿Qué opinas de organizar una comida y reunir a ambas familias? —Sugirió Georgie, ya sentados a la mesa y con Klaus todavía en su sillita chupando el último gajo de manzana restante—. Así nos ahorraríamos el tener que dar el aviso por separado, y que alguien se resintiera por tener o no la noticia antes que los demás.

—Por mí bien —dijo Gustav, que vio con buenos ojos aquella idea por su simplicidad en cumplir un cometido.

—Entonces digamos… El próximo fin de semana y ya está —dijo Georgie, liberando un suspiro que era por partes iguales resignación y alivio.

El resto, ya no correría por su cuenta.

 

Pasados los primeros días de asimilación a su nuevo entorno, en donde lavaron la ropa sucia del tour, se acomodaron en la habitación de invitados de Franziska, pusieron en orden sus pensamientos, y se premiaron con más descanso para reponer las reservas de fuerzas, Gustav y Georgie se pusieron manos a la obra para empezar con las reparaciones de su casa.

Lo primero fue investigar una constructora adecuada, con la que no tuvieron problemas para dar por varias recomendaciones que tuvieron acerca de una en particular. Tras hablarlo por teléfono y llegar a un acuerdo para una inspección preliminar de la casa y establecer así un presupuesto, lo siguiente fue por su cuenta ir a la propiedad y dar inicio a las proyecciones que tenían en mente.

—Es bastante trabajo el que tenemos por delante —dijo Gustav luego de más de una hora de recorrer la casa habitación por habitación y apuntando en un cuaderno los desperfectos e ideas que tenían para cada área—. No imposible, pero…

—Mientras nuestro cronograma de trabajo no supere los seis meses de duración no me importa —comentó Georgie, que traía los jeans polvorosos de tanto entrometerse en las futuras reparaciones y por su cuenta también había anotado en el cuaderno sugerencias de su cosecha—. Además, nos parece peor de lo que es porque este lugar se ha convertido en una pocilga, pero apenas nos pongamos manos a la obra verás que cambia en un santiamén.

—Eso espero… —Masculló Gustav, que no se arrepentía de la compra de la casa, en lo absoluto, pero se sentía avasallado por la infinita cantidad de imperfecciones con las que tendrían que lidiar antes de siquiera considerar el mudarse.

Por su cuenta además estaba considerando el sumarse al equipo que se presentaría a inicios de la siguiente semana para ponerse a trabajar, puesto que no se imaginaba los siguientes tres meses en los que tenían proyectada la obra recostado en el sofá y viendo Netflix hasta que su cerebro se volviera una masa gelatinosa por la falta de uso. Buenas eran sus habilidades maniobrando herramientas y maquinaria pesada, por lo que tenía en mente el trabajar aquellos espacios en los que quería un toque personal, como lo era su alcoba, el cuarto que sería de Klaus, y aquel otro para el bebé que estaba en camino. Luego con Georgie mencionando que una de las habitaciones de la planta alta sería perfecta para anexarla como vestidor, Gustav había trazado planes al respecto, decidido a convertir aquella fantasía suya en una realidad.

—Gus… Estaba pensando… —Dijo Georgie, los dos observando el jardín trasero que también requeriría mantenimiento y barajando por su cuenta opciones que les convinieran a ambos—. Sé que tú quieres estar involucrado en la remodelación de la casa al 100%, como si se tratara de un trabajo de turno completo, y la verdad es que yo también quisiera hacerlo. Pero…

Gustav se giró para encararla. —¿Pero?

—No podemos hacer ambas cosas a la vez, y me refiero a construir un hogar y cuidar a Klaus. Ahora que ya camina y corre a sus anchas no es lo mismo que cuando era un bebé que dormía más de la mitad del día. No es para nada justo que se lo dejemos encargado a Franziska o a Frederick cada vez que nosotros tengamos otras actividades por realizar por mucho que ellos nos digan que no es un problema. Bastante tienen con darnos alojamiento como para además convertirse en niñeros una vez que nos centremos en la casa, por lo que había pensado… ¿Y si anotamos a Klaus a una guardería?

—Oh. —Gustav procesó aquellas palabras y luego volvió a repetirse—. Oh.

—No te gusta —dijo Georgie a modo de afirmación, frunciendo el ceño.

—No, no se trata de eso. Es sólo que… me cogiste desprevenido —dijo Gustav luego de unos segundos—. Por un segundo creí que dirías contratar una niñera de tiempo completo o algo así.

—También lo pensé. Stefan hizo un trabajo genial durante los tours, y no dudaría en confiarle a Klaus en cualquier momento, pero él vive en Berlín, y sería injusto pedirle que deje toda su vida allá para correr a nuestro servicio. Además, Klaus ya está entrando a esa edad en donde necesita convivir con otros bebés y aprender a sociabilizar. Es genial que se mueva entre adultos y actúe maduro para el año y medio que tiene, pero también quiero que tenga un desarrollo normal entre sus pares, y eso no lo va a conseguir si sólo pasa de mi brazo al tuyo, y después al de Franziska y Frederick.

—Entiendo tu punto —dijo Gustav—, pero no sé… ¿No son las guarderías focos de infecciones donde un crío se resfría y la mitad de su grupo también?

Georgie chasqueó la lengua. —Con ese argumento también podrías descartar el que entrara al Kindergarten, a la primaria, y después al Gymnasium, ¿no crees? En todo caso, un par de resfriados al año podrían ayudarle a desarrollar un sistema inmunológico fuerte. Eso también estaría a su favor.

—Vale, tienes razón, es tan sólo que… Sigue sin parecerme del todo correcto. Klaus es todavía muy pequeño como para que pase la mitad de su día en una guardería.

—No tiene por qué ser turno completo, sino media mañana o media tarde, o días alternados —propuso Georgie, quien por su cuenta había investigado de antemano las opciones que tenían y venía con un arsenal suficiente para convencer a Gustav—. Sé que tenemos una vida privilegiada que nos permite cuidar de nuestros hijos sin tener que preocuparnos por una jornada laboral impositiva, pero eso no implica que quiera pasar el resto de mis días encerrada en casa contigo y un par de bebés, ¿sabes?

Gustav se llevó una mano a la nuca y se masajeó a sí mismo, un tanto contrariado por lo que Georgie pedía. Por un lado, la entendía a la perfección; él tampoco era del tipo machista que la quería en casa, descalza y embarazada permanentemente con una ristra de críos correteando a sus pies. Pero por otra parte, le causaba conflicto el tener la posibilidad de darles toda la atención a sus hijos y no hacerlo. Entendía que debía haber un equilibrio entre ambas partes, pero ya que hasta ese momento habían cuidado ellos de Klaus salvo durante los periodos de gira, el ya no hacerlo más para así darse tiempo para inmiscuirse en las reparaciones de su casa le daba la impresión de ser un razonamiento débil, en donde la culpa le atacaba por tener que dejar a Klaus al cuidado de alguien más sólo para permitirles a él y a Georgie dedicarse a sus asuntos en paz.

—Hey, sé que de pequeños tu mamá cuidó de ti y de Franziska hasta que estuvieron un poco mayores y todo eso, imagino que ha de haber sido genial tener un padre en casa que velara por ti, pero ser un crío de guardería tampoco es tan malo. Mamá hizo lo que pudo trabajando turno completo, y mírame, no salí tan mal, ¿o sí?

—Para nada —dijo Gustav, aceptando la mano de Georgie que buscó la suya y le dio un apretón reconfortante—. Melissa hizo un excelente trabajo contigo.

—Y tus padres contigo. Pero ya fuera como profesionistas o amas de casa, eso fue lo que funcionó para ellos, y en cambio nosotros debemos de buscar qué es lo que nos funciona por nuestra cuenta. No estoy diciendo que el próximo lunes tenga que estar Klaus inscrito en una guardería, pero sí que al menos lo pienses, y me digas tu sincera opinión del tema.

—No necesito tiempo para pensarlo —dijo Gustav, halando a Georgie para acercarla más a él y rodearla con su brazo libre—. Estoy de acuerdo con darle una oportunidad a todo eso de la guardería. Al menos por un periodo de prueba y comprobar cómo nos va antes de tomar una decisión definitiva.

—Nos irá bien —prometió Georgie, envolviéndose con sus brazos y pegando su mejilla contra la de él.

Y así fue.

 

Al final, Gustav aceptó que Klaus entrara medio turno a la guardería y fue Georgie quien se encargó de llevar a cabo el papeleo y tener a punto todo para que el siguiente lunes los tres estuvieran a las afueras del iluminado y limpio edificio para vivir una nueva etapa de su vida.

El evento coincidió previamente con la comida organizada en casa de Franziska, donde ambos grupos de padres (minus Robert, que estaba en algún lugar de Asia y se enteró antes que el resto) se reunieron en torno a la mesa para charlar, convivir, y ser partícipes de la novedad que estaba por estallarles encima.

—Oh, Franziska. Este es el mejor aderezo que he probado jamás —elogió Melissa la ensalada de la que la hermana mayor de Gustav se había encargado cocinar, y que era lo único del conjunto que había corrido por su mano, que el resto había sido por obra del baterista.

Ya que las obras en su casa no comenzarían sino hasta la semana entrante, Gustav había decidido de buenas a primeras que quería ser él quien preparara la comida de ese día, y tras revisar en algunos recetarios que su hermana tenía empolvados en el estudio y repasar otros tantos tiempos en internet, se había decantado por una pierna de puerco al horno con piña y distintas nueces, además de una ensalada de papa que incluía manzana, plus esa otra ensalada de hojas verdes que su hermana insistió sería un buen acompañante.

De eso último no daba fe Gustav, que antes prefería una dieta cargada hacia la proteína animal que sobre las verduras, pero ya que Georgie necesitaba comer variado por el bebé, éste no se opuso a aprender la técnica de lavado y corte que su hermana le enseñó para que así las espinacas no cogieran un sabor amargo el momento de trocearlas.

El toque final de su comida lo había dado Georgie, que a pesar de sentirse un poquitín indispuesta por culpa de los síntomas del primer trimestre, se había encargado de seguir una receta que encontró en un viejo cuaderno de Nana que Franziska tenía junto al resto de los libros de cocina, y tras comprobar que tenía todos los ingredientes a la mano, preparó un pan de plátano con las últimas zarzamoras que quedaban en el cajón de las frutas y lo decoró con un poco de crema batida que hizo desde cero utilizando la energía de su brazo entrenado dentro de los preceptos de rigor del bajo en lugar de acudir a la socorrida batidora.

La combinación entre sí de los platillos hizo que la comida fluyera sin control sobre los platos, y no tardaron en descorcharse un par de botellas de vino preparadas con premeditación para el gran momento que estaba por acontecer entre ambas familias.

—Antes de volver a beber —dijo Gustav, llamando la atención de todos los presentes—, hay una noticia que a Georgie y a mí nos gustaría compartir con ustedes.

Con un discurso preparado de antemano para expresar cuán felices se sentían por la llegada de un nuevo miembro, que aunque no planeado, ya era muy esperado, Gustav se vio de pronto interrumpido por Georgie, a quien la pierna no le dejaba de temblar bajo la mesa y reveló la sorpresa con dos simples palabras.

—Estoy embarazada.

Al segundo de conmoción le siguió una algarabía de voces y el arrastre de sillas mientras abandonaban sus lugares y se congregaban alrededor de Georgie para darle la enhorabuena.

—¿Y yo qué? —Bromeó Gustav—. Sin mí nada de esto sería posible.

—No empieces —le pegó su hermana al pasar por detrás de él, y después rodeó a Georgie en un abrazo que expresaba el cariño que sentía por su cuñada—. Ya sospechaba yo que tanto vomitar por las mañanas no podía ser una simple infección del estómago, pero confirmarlo es lo mejor de lo mejor.

—Lo siento, pero queríamos hacer un mejor anuncio que la vez anterior —se disculpó Georgie—, y para ello tenía que haber sacrificios.

De vuelta en sus asientos y bebiendo del vino en un brindis que hizo a todos menos Georgie alzar sus copas (ella prescindió del alcohol y se contentó con jugo de arándanos), fue el turno de las preguntas incómodas a las que tanto temían pero para las cuales también ya tenían una respuesta planeada de antemano.

—No es que no estemos felices por ustedes, pero… ¿No habían dicho que iban a esperar un par de años antes de darle un hermanito o hermanita a Klaus? —Preguntó Erna, mirando por turnos a su hijo y a su nuera.

—Ese era el plan, pero…

—Mi DIU falló —completó Georgie la frase—. El médico que me lo retiró después de que la prueba salió positiva me dijo que la pieza estaba intacta en su sitio y que no tenía por qué haberme embarazo, pero la cuestión era que así era.

—¿De cuántos meses estás? —Preguntó Melissa a continuación.

—Poco más o menos de tres. No hubo un periodo del cual atribuirlo, así que mi doctora se basa en el tamaño del feto y nos ha dado como posible fecha de parto a mediados de mayo.

—A tiempo para que sea el regalo de Klaus en su cumpleaños, ¿a qué sí, campeón? —Dijo Gustav atrayendo la atención de Klaus a la conversación de los adultos, pero éste los ignoró desde su sillita alta más concentrado en comer del pastel de plátano con zarzamoras.

—No es necesario que pregunte tal cual, es obvio al ver sus rostros —dijo Tobías con seriedad—, pero me gustaría que me confirmaran que están de acuerdo con esta decisión. Un hijo detrás de otro puede ser agotador, y más con el tipo de profesión que tienen ambos. No va a ser fácil para ninguno de los dos.

—De ahí que anotáramos a Klaus en la guardería, papá —dijo Gustav a su vez, tomando la mano de Georgie por encima de la mesa para demostrar que estaban juntos en eso—. Antes de la llegada del próximo bebé tenemos que tener la casa lista y amueblada. Es la meta que nos hemos propuesto para fines de este año y comienzos del próximo.

—Muy bien —asintió su progenitor—. Tú madre y yo los apoyaremos en lo que podamos.

—Y sabes que yo haré lo mismo, cariño —dijo Melissa al lado de Georgie y ésta se inclinó para recibir un beso en la mejilla que ponía en manifiesto que aquellas no eran palabras huecas.

—¿Todavía no saben nada del sexo del bebé? —Inquirió Franziska, que quería dejar de lado la parte complicada de dar la noticia del embarazo y centrarse en lo agradable.

—No, todavía es demasiado pronto para saberlo —dijo Gustav.

—Mi doctora dijo algo de esperar al siguiente trimestre para tenerlo claro.

—Será una niña —dictaminó Frederick, que como siempre había guardado silencio y limitado sus participaciones al mínimo, pero que en esos momentos no supo contenerse y habló con claridad. Atento a la media docena de miradas que se habían clavado en él, carraspeó y se explicó—. Es… Uhm, fácil determinarlos por la forma del cuerpo de la madre cuando, uhm…

La intensidad de las miradas se multiplicó, y Frederick se encogió de hombros.

—No sé cómo explicarlo, es algo que me enseñó mi bisabuela cuando era pequeño, pero estoy casi seguro que ese bebé que Georgie espera será una niña.

Todos contuvieron el aliento a la espera de que cualquiera de los padres se expresara al respecto, y la primera fue Georgie.

—Bueno… Me encantaría si así fuera. Ojalá. Una niña en la familia siempre es excelentes noticias, ¿eh?

—Ojalá —coincidió Gustav—, y así tendríamos la parejita y podríamos cerrar la fábrica, esta vez por una temporada más larga que un año y tres meses.

Riéndose de la broma, todos volvieron a su alegre humor de antes y la cena continuó.

 

Aquel lunes en que Klaus asistió a la guardería por primera vez se convirtió en un momento emotivo de tan gran magnitud como lo había sido su nacimiento, la primera sonrisa, el primer diente, y otros tantos primeros que se le equiparaban, mas no eran del todo exactos. El que más se le acercaba era aquella primera vez en que lo dejaron a cargo de Stefan sin mayor supervisión que la que Maxi pudiera proveerles, e igual que entonces, los nervios que sentían se podían medir tanto en la humedad que les chorreaba de las palmas de las manos a pesar de que estaban a finales de noviembre y el clima en Hamburg ya rondaba los 0ºC, y la incapacidad que tenían por soltar a Klaus y encargárselo a quien sería su cuidador.

En un extraño giro del destino, en lugar de una mujer maternal como la que esperaban, se toparon con un hombre pequeño, moreno y con aspecto extranjero que con todo hablaba alemán a la perfección y se presentó como Ashraf, el encargado principal del grupo 3 de infancia, que era donde Klaus estaría hasta su próximo cumpleaños. Con él también estaban dos ayudantes, ambas del sexo femenino, pero quedó claro desde un inicio que era Ashraf quien tenía el control de los niños a su cargo y que sería a él a quien tanto Klaus como ellos tendrían que responder.

—Klaus estará bien, señores Listing y Schäfer —dijo Ashraf al extender los brazos para coger al bebé en brazos, y en lugar de que fuera Klaus quien soltara el llanto, fue a Gustav a quien los ojos se le humedecieron ante la perspectiva de desprenderse de su pequeño.

Luego del tour por Rusia, lo que menos quería era pasar tiempo lejos de Klaus, y apenas a dos semanas de haber vuelto a Alemania tenía la impresión de que era muy poco tiempo el transcurrido, y que quizá… sólo quizá… estaban cometiendo un error al dejarlo ahí. Pero bastó recordar los pendientes de ese día y que incluían reunirse con el contratista, con el diseñador de interiores que renovaría la cocina, y empezar con la bitácora de gastos para que la congoja pasara y Klaus por fin pudiera cambiar de brazos.

Al estar acostumbrado Klaus a que sus padres no podían cuidar de él en todo momento, apenas si hizo un puchero al acomodarse contra el pecho de Ashraf, y eso propició a que Georgie pudiera entregarle la pañalera a las asistentes y revisar con ellas rápido que todo lo que les habían dado en la lista estaba completo, desde su almuerzo, hasta pañales extras, y una muda de ropa en caso de que el peor de los desastres ocurriera.

—Estaremos de vuelta a eso de las tres —dijo Georgie con la garganta constreñida, pero firme en su decisión de permitirle a Klaus vivir una convivencia adecuada entre sus pares, incluso si en el proceso se le rompía el corazón dejarlo atrás. Confiaba ella que la costumbre del acto lo hiciera más sencillo para todos conforme pasaran los días, pero no por ello pudo evitar el temblor de su labio inferior cuando el encargado se despidió, y al darles la espalda para dirigirse al aula donde Klaus estaría con los tres cuidadores y once críos más a su cargo movió la manita de lado a lado como diciendo ‘adiós’.

«Es un ‘hasta luego’ o ‘nos vemos más tarde’, seguro; hasta Klaus lo entiende y apenas tiene un año», se aferró Gustav a ese pensamiento, y porque él tenía necesidad de un toque similar, no se cortó al pasarle el brazo a Georgie por la cintura y recibir a cambio la misma caricia afectuosa.

—Estamos haciendo lo correcto… ¿Verdad? Porque… No ha llorado. Se ha comportado como un niño grande y seguro que se la pasa de maravilla jugando con otros niños de su edad y… —Georgie se atragantó con su saliva, y un quedo sollozo emanó de sus labios—. Lo siento. Pensé que estaría mejor preparada para este momento, pero ya ves… No soy tan fuerte como intenté aparentar que era.

—Hey… —La estrujó Gustav a su lado—. No eres la única que se siente así. Y por supuesto que es lo correcto. Franny tiene que trabajar, lo mismo que Frederick, y no es como si pudiéramos llevarlo con nosotros a una casa que está en pleno proceso de remodelación. No sería seguro para nadie, así que… Esto es lo mejor para todos. Klaus se divertirá, y más tarde cuando pasemos por él ya nos habrá perdonado si es que es necesario.

Georgie suspiró. —Espero así sea, porque ahora mismo soy yo a quien me cuesta perdonar y no reprocharme por hacer esto.

—Aw, yo te perdono si tú me perdonas a mí —dijo Gustav, besándole la sien.

—Vale, perdonados los dos —le correspondió ella con un beso en el mismo sitio.

Y sólo entonces pudieron ponerse en marcha.

 

Pese a que en un inicio se había mostrado escéptico en cuanto al trabajo pendiente que tendrían para los próximos meses al reparar la casa, Gustav se liberó de esa idea apenas entró al sitio que pronto se convertiría en su hogar y saludó al equipo de la constructora, que ya se había puesto manos a la obra al quitar los pisos y raspar para la instalación de esos otros que por pura casualidad ni él ni Georgie habían llegado a un acuerdo de cuáles serían, así que ni tardo ni perezoso lo escribió en su cuadernito de trabajo y siguió al jefe de obras, que se apresuró a explicarle los avances que habían hecho en la última hora y lo que tenían proyectado para terminar antes del final de la jornada.

—Hemos encontrado una fuga en uno de los baños de la planta alta —dijo Rafael Benetto, que era como se llamaba el jefe de obras y prefería que se refirieran a él como Raf—. Es menos grave de lo que suena, pero me temo que el piso y por lo tanto el techo de la habitación que se encuentra justo debajo deberán de pasar por reparaciones significativas, incluso, hasta recomendaría derribarlo para cerciorarnos de que el daño no se extendió al resto de las estructuras, pero eso quedaría a su criterio.

Gustav torció la boca porque sospechaba que el gasto no sería mínimo, pero prefería desembolsar un par de cientos de euros más que correr el riesgo de poner el pie en ese baño (él, o alguien más) y sufrir un accidente mayor porque la loza estuviera podrida y se venciera en el peor de los momentos.

Luego de más de una hora de ir de aquí a allá con Raf tomando notas y revisando los avances del día, además de establecer los proyectados que tenían para esa semana, Gustav subió a la planta alta para encontrarse a Georgie charlando animadamente con una persona que de buenas a primeras no supo catalogar dentro de ningún sexo conocido.

De ojos grandes como los de un ciervo, ostentaba pestañas con abundante rímel, pero también un corte de cabello corto en exceso que puso en duda su capacidad de discernir. Ningún otro maquillaje salvo un claro brillo de labios decoraba ese rostro andrógino a morir, y para Gustav, que había convivido con Bill en sus años más desafiantes, le costó horrores determinar si ante así había una mujer o un hombre. El que además midiera más que el promedio y tuviera un cuerpo delgado y sin curvas no le favoreció en nada, por lo que mentalmente se encogió de hombros y decidió que lo dejaba a la suerte.

—Ven, Gus —le indicó Georgie acercarse—. Justo estaba hablando con Jan de las ideas que tengo para la planta alta, y no vendría mal que tú también tuvieras voz y voto al respecto.

«¡¿Jan?!», repitió Gustav para sí el nombre, sin determinar todavía de qué era diminutivo, porque tanto podía ser de un sexo como del otro.

Tras intercambiar saludos y apretones de manos, Gustav se dejó introducir en la conversación que Georgie tenía antes con él o ella que se encargaría de ello, y pronto se encontró más concentrado en las ideas que ambos le presentaban que en la mortificación acerca de su sexo.

A falta de mobiliario donde trazar planes, los tres se sentaron en el suelo a trabajar en bocetos diversos que dependiendo de la habitación en la que querían trabajar incluía relocalización de armarios y ventanas, la inclusión de un par de tragaluces en el pasillo para aumentar la luz en áreas oscuras, así como potenciales estilos de decoración para los cuales ya les traería su portátil con trabajos anteriores que ya había hecho.

Siendo Jan una persona agradable y del todo lo que habían buscado como ayuda para la decoración de la casa, no tardaron Gustav y Georgie en charlar con él o ella de un poco de su vida privada, revelándole que esperaban un bebé en camino y que tenían prisa por tener su hogar listo antes del siguiente mayo.

—Oh, muchas felicidades —dijo Jan con verdadero afecto—. No habría podido adivinarlo porque todavía no tienes ni sombra de vientre, pero hay un cierto brillo en tu piel…

—Es el relumbre del embarazo. Al parecer eso fue lo único que necesitó mi obstetra al verme para recetarme vitaminas prenatales antes de siquiera hacerme una prueba de confirmación, aunque nosotros por nuestra parte ya teníamos claro que venía otro bebé en camino.

Tras intercambiar una mirada entre sí, fue Gustav quien hizo la temida pregunta. —Espero no lo tomes a mal, pero… ¿Antes de hablar del contrato y de cifras podrías también firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad?

Como siempre que conocían personas nuevas, Gustav se sintió como una especie de patán arrogante al tener que dar por sentado que su estatus de músico internacional los ponía en riesgo de toda clase de personas de mala calaña, por lo que de antemano tenía que asegurarse de que las intenciones de Jan se limitarían a lo profesional, y no que antes de veinticuatro horas encontraría fotos y un reportaje exclusivo de su testimonio en alguna revista o página de cotilleo como Bild.de porque entonces podía ponerse balístico. En temas de protección a su persona o a su familia, no había ‘pero’ que valiera, y antes prefería prevenir que lamentar.

Jan parpadeó un par de veces y asintió. —¿Es porque son de Tokio Hotel, verdad? Solía escucharlos como obsesa cuando era más joven, de hecho, todavía lo hago. Yo, uhm, estuve en algunos de sus conciertos este año, pero no lo mencioné antes porque no sabía si era apropiado. Espero eso no sea un impedimento para trabajar juntos. Deben de saber que eso no es un obstáculo para mantener una relación estrictamente profesional.

—Eso dependerá de ti, Jan —dijo Georgie, dispuesta a una negociación que pudiera funcionar para ambas partes por igual—. Gustav y yo somos personas reservadas, y para nada nos gustaría que nuestra vida privada apareciera publicada en ningún lado como el artículo de la semana. Si aceptas este trabajo, tendrías que firmar un par de acuerdos de confidencialidad, que en caso de romper, te acarrearían demandas cuantiosas. ¿Entiendes eso, verdad?

—Por supuesto —declaró Jan con la barbilla en alto—. No son las primeras personas que me hacen firmar uno de esos acuerdos, y sé cuál es mi lugar y mi trabajo como empleado suyo. Firmaré con gusto lo que sea que me pongan en frente. No los decepcionaré.

—Entonces hablaré con el abogado y haremos que te envíen los contratos a tu oficina, ¿te parece? —Preguntó Gustav, que de antemano se había formado una buena idea de Jan y quería confiar en ella.

—Muy bien. Los tendré listos lo antes posible, junto con los bosquejos de lo que hemos trabajado hoy.

Despachado el asunto de Jan, al quedar solos Gustav y Georgie en la planta alta fue que se tomaron unos minutos para sopesar la magnitud de su riesgo y darse consuelo mutuo al respecto.

—Jan no da la impresión de ser una de esas fans que husmean en los cajones de la ropa interior ni que tienen fantasías obscenas con su celebridad favorita —dijo Georgie compartiendo la imagen que se había formado de Jan en las últimas horas, y que esperaba contribuyera a la paz mental de Gustav.

Éste en cambio se centró en el otro asunto que le causaba curiosidad. —¿Así que Jan es un… ella?

—Claro. ¿O es que lo dudabas?

—Pues… sí —confesó Gustav—. En ningún momento del que conversamos me quedó claro cuál era su sexo. Hasta llegué a pensar que era una especie de quimera o un transexual en la etapa media de sus hormonas. Perdona, sé que suena terrible decirlo así, pero es que en verdad no tenía ni la menor sospecha de con quién estaba tratando, y el nombre no ayudó.

—Oh —musitó Georgie y luego sonrió amplio—. Eres un bobo.

—Seh… —Acepto Gustav el epíteto—. Como sea. Si tú confías en ella para que remodele este piso, yo también confiaré en ella. Ese será mi trato.

—Excelente —accedió Georgie.

Y juntos, sellaron ese acuerdo con un entrechocar de hombros.

 

Con Klaus en la guardería medio turno y ellos trabajando en las reparaciones de la casa, cada uno en su área, pronto entraron a diciembre y con ello el caos de las fiestas navideñas se les vino encima cuando todos los componentes de su familia extendida convergieron en celebrar esas fechas en casa de Franziska. Hasta Robert avisó con antelación que estaría tres días en la ciudad, y aunque él se alojaría en un hotel cercano, seguía contando como un invitado más para el que tendrían que cocinar.

En casa, quien más se estresó por ello fue Franziska, pues era ella quien fungiría de anfitriona y no había esperado ni por asomo la gran cantidad de tarjetas navideñas que recibió ese mes, cada una de ellas anunciando llegadas inesperadas de tíos, tías, primos, primas, toda clase de sobrinos, y algún que otro pariente político que arribaba con sus propios hijos ya adultos. La suma total de todos aquellos invitados sumó más de cincuenta nombres, por lo que Franziska se dejó caer derrotada en uno de los sofás con la cabeza en el regazo de Frederick y pidiendo mimos para superar esa crisis.

—No sé cómo esperan que cocine banquetes completos y que además los atienda como en servicio de hotel cinco estrellas —se quejó con un brazo cubriéndole los ojos—. El año pasado llegué a mi límite cuando la prima Krystal se quejó de que la tina del segundo piso estaba sucia, pero por supuesto, lo hizo después de que sus tres hijos se bañaron ahí luego de haber jugado a lanzarse los restos de sus platos. No sé qué diablos esperan de mí por aparecer así de improviso…

—Tal vez podrías cancelar un par de esas invitaciones —sugirió Gustav, quien desde años atrás veía el abuso al que sometían a su hermana algunos de sus parientes más lejanos al aparecerse de improviso en Navidad y Año Nuevo esperando un trato de sultanes y reprochándole cuando no era así—. Estás en tu derecho de negar alojamiento gratuito a quien te venga en gana. Nadie tendría con qué reclamártelo si así lo decides.

—Ya, pero esta era la casa de Nana, y era aquí donde las reuniones se daban. Sería decepcionante fallar a esa tradición, ¿no?

—Er… No del todo… —Intervino Frederick, que peinaba el cabello de Franziska con los dedos y buscaba con ello liberarla del estrés—. Antes de que tuviéramos esta casa, todos se reunían con tus padres en Loitsche. Más que la casa, lo que tu familia busca es tener un sitio donde acampar, comer, y vacacionar gratis durante la temporada. Y lo siento, pero tenía qué decirlo o iba a estallar.

Franziska suspiró con desgana, y con un puchero en los labios le preguntó a Georgie su opinión.

—Tengo que coincidir con Frederick en esto —dijo ella tras unos segundos de meditación—. Una cosa es abrir tu casa para recibir visitas por Navidad y querer pasar la fecha en familia, y otra muy distinta que esos parientes políticos que ya se divorciaron vengan aquí y se hospeden por una semana pidiendo un trato especial cuando ni siquiera tienen claro cuál es su parentesco con el resto de los miembros que asisten.

—No te compliques —intervino Gustav, que luego de un día agotador ayudando a quitar azulejos se estaba premiando con su tercera cerveza—. Cancela un par de esas invitaciones y listo. No digo que las de nuestra familia directa, ni tampoco de aquellos con los que en verdad sí queremos pasar las fiestas, pero digamos… ¿La tía Clo? Por mí genial si ella no viene, porque siempre tiene algo negativo que opinar de mis tatuajes. Estoy harto de que crea que debería cubrírmelos sólo porque a ella no le gustan.

—Si hay posibilidad de veto me pido cancelar la invitación del primo Rolf —dijo Frederick con un gruñido—. Porque los últimos tres años que ha venido a esta casa, ha atascado todos los retretes en los que se sienta. ¿Pero qué demonios come ese hombre que cada escusado por el que pasa necesita después un exorcismo?

Todos rompieron en carcajadas, y abierta la caja de Pandora, no fueron pocos los secretos y los nombres que salieran mencionados durante la siguiente hora mientras Franziska tomaba nota y reducía la lista de invitados a más de la mitad.

Al final Franziska consiguió que una cantidad masiva de familia que tenía intenciones de alojarse con ella pasara a la historia y quedarse sólo con aquellos a quienes en verdad tenía intenciones de ver y pasar el rato con ellos, y con ello en mente se pasó las siguientes dos horas de su noche haciendo las llamadas pertinentes para cancelar (“Lo siento, esta Navidad no estaremos en casa y no podemos recibir a nadie”) y prevenir (“Estaremos en casa, pero por favor no lo comenten con nadie más”) según el grupo en el que estuvieran incluidos, de tal modo que al terminar fue hora de descorchar una botella de vino y celebrar por todo lo alto que habían conseguido salirse con la suya en un asunto al que ya antes se habían resignado.

De pronto, Navidad en familia ya no era el evento de terror en el que se había convertido que horas atrás.

 

Acabada esa primera semana de trabajo en la casa que pronto sería su hogar, Gustav le propuso a Georgie llevar a Klaus y a los perros a dar una vuelta por la propiedad para que se aclimataran al espacio, aprovechando además que la temperatura de ese sábado en la mañana había sido especialmente benigna para Magdeburg a pesar de que no tardaría mucho en nevar si es que se podían basar en las nubes que se vislumbraban en el horizonte.

Vestido de invierno de pies a cabeza con gorro, guantes, bufanda y una gruesa chamarra que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, Klaus se divirtió correteando con Maxi, pero sobre todo con Neo, quien todavía no cumplía el año de edad pero ya asemejaba a un perro adulto con sus más de treinta kilogramos de peso e impresionante estatura.

En contraste a ese cuerpo grande, Neo no podía ser más un cachorro, pues le tenía cedido el mando de su manada a Maxi y todavía era tan juguetón como el primer día en que lo habían llevado a casa tras adoptarlo.

Gustav casi lamentaba el poco tiempo que había podido dedicarle a su mascota el año anterior con todo ese asunto de las  giras, pues ello le había obligado a dejar a Neo en casa de sus padres o de Franziska la mayor parte de ese tiempo, y ahora que por fin tenía la oportunidad de reconectar con él como era debido, el perro se había encariñado más con Klaus, a quien cuidaba como si se tratara de un perro ovejero pendiente de la cría predilecta de su amo.

—Hey —le sacó Georgie de su ensimismamiento, los dos plantados en el jardín trasero y observando a su hijo y mascotas correr de aquí a allá por el terreno—, te has quedado mucho rato en silencio. ¿Qué piensas?

—Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello… —Respondió Gustav, bebiendo de una de las dos minúsculas tacitas individuales del café que se habían traído en un termo para no pasar frío—. Básicamente que ya amo esta casa, y que la siento como un hogar. Más ahora que veo a Klaus jugar con los perros y divertirse como un crío.

—Es un crío, no lo olvides —le chinchó Georgie—, y lo será al menos hasta que cumpla los dieciocho años de edad y decida que se ha hartado de vivir con sus padres.

Perdiendo su oportunidad para reír por el chiste, Gustav en cambio suspiró por encima de la superficie de su taza, y el vapor se arremolinó en torno a su boca y barbilla.

—Estoy feliz, no te preocupes —se apresuró a aclararle a Georgie cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que la bajista había fruncido el ceño—. Es sólo que por dentro me bullen todas estas ganas de empezar la mudanza y dar inicio a nuestra vida en común dentro de esta casa. Tú, yo, Klaus, los perros, y ahora el nuevo bebé…

—Seremos una familia grande, ¿uh? —Dijo Georgie, aceptando el brazo libre de Gustav sobre sus hombros, pues si hubiera intentado rodearla por la cintura, la gruesa chaqueta que vestía se lo habría impedido.

—Siempre podía ser un poco más grande…

Sin imaginarse que antes de media hora tendría que tragarse esas palabras por haber invocado al destino que tanto se había ensañado con ellos en las buenas y en las malas, Gustav continuó bebiendo de su café con Georgie, los dos juntos disfrutando del ocasional rayo de sol que se colaba por entre las gruesas nubes y siempre con un ojo atento a Klaus, quien luego de cansarse por correr de aquí para allá con los perros, había optado por sentarse sobre una piedra que sobresalía en el terreno, y dibujar en la tierra con una rama de árbol seca y quebradiza.

—Creo que antes de comer de los sándwiches que preparé será necesario lavarle a Klaus las manos —dijo Georgie con resignación, pues si algo habían aprendido juntos en el último año y medio con un bebé, era que bastaba un parpadeo para que éste se volviera a ensuciar—. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que comamos ya?

—Será lo mejor —dijo Gustav, oteando el cielo que todavía estaba lo suficientemente calmo como para favorecer que comieran su picnic improvisado en el porche trasero y retirarse temprano a casa de Franziska.

Si contaban con suerte, Klaus quedaría agotado luego de sus juegos y accedería sin mucha lucha de su parte el dormir la siesta y permitirle así a sus padres trabajar la contaduría de los gastos semanales que habían hecho en la casa.

Mientras Georgie entraba con Klaus en brazos a la casa para dirigirse al único baño donde tenían agua corriente sin problemas para lavarle las manos, Gustav se dedicó a abrir la lonchera donde tenían guardados los bocadillos, que en un plato y envuelto en celofán, tenían un aspecto insuperable.

Aunque en sí la idea del picnic había sido de Georgie la noche anterior, había sido Gustav quien esa mañana madrugara, y de entre los desperdicios de la semana eligiera unas lonchas de pavo que habían sobrado de una cena dos o tres días anterior para hacer unos sándwiches a los que les agregó jamón, tocino, abundante verdura y condimentos variados hasta dar con un sabor que era a la vez que delicioso, cargado de texturas y sabores a la lengua.  El resultado final habían sido sándwiches que se alzaban casi quince centímetros de altura y que había tenido que cortar en triángulos para hacer más fácil su transporte, pero no le había importado en lo absoluto porque el orgullo de haber cocinado por sí mismo ese platillo superaba los inconvenientes.

Improvisando una mesa con una tabla puesta sobre una pila de madera y asientos en sacos de cemento, Gustav se lamentó el no haber traído consigo un mantel, porque el conjunto en sí era un tanto deprimente si lo que quería era darle un aire de comida al aire libre, pero se libró de aquella idea en cuanto colocó el plato en el centro de la tabla y repartió los otros tres platos más chicos de los que comerían.

El toque final fue sacar dos latas de coca-cola para él y Georgie, y un tetrabrik con jugo de manzana para Klaus, y después Gustav admiró su trabajo con el pecho henchido de orgullo y una sonrisa de satisfacción inmensa.

—No podrán decir que no me he esforzado —dijo para sí, y a modo de única respuesta recibió el silencio absoluto, pues ahí donde antes estaban Maxi y Neo moviendo las colas y esperando a que les lanzara un trozo de comida, no había nadie.

Gustav barrió con la mirada el jardín trasero, y no tardó en localizar a aquel par en el extremo más alejado del terreno, los dos con las cabezas gachas y a la expectativa con las colas tiesas y en lo alto.

—Sólo espero que no hayan encontrado un zorrillo o algún animal con rabia… —Masculló Gustav, haciendo voces mientras trotaba en su dirección con ánimo de separarlos, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al llegar a donde sus mascotas se encontraban, toparse con una pequeña bola de pelos que inconfundiblemente maulló para dejar en claro de qué se trataba—. Joder, no…

Acostumbrados a ser amigables con los gatos de Franziska, ni Maxi ni Neo amagaron el atacar al pequeño minino que por azares del destino había aparecido ahí, por lo que tras un segundo de hesitación Gustav se agachó de cuclillas y lo cogió con una mano, sorprendido por lo ligero que se sentía y lo huesudo de su tacto entre los dedos.

Un acercamiento a la cabecita le permitió identificar al gato como una cría de escasas semanas, pues todavía mantenía los ojos cerrados y no daba la impresión de valerse por sí mismo. Lo que era peor, sobre el lomo llevaba una inconfundible mancha de sangre seca, que al no ser suya, revelaba la terrible posibilidad de qué le había pasado a su madre o al resto de su camada.

—Diox santo… —Masculló Gustav, quien se vio tentado en dejarlo ahí de vuelta e ignorar el hecho innegable de que estaba destinado a morirse sin cuidados inmediatos, pero aquel pensamiento sólo duró un par de segundos antes de que con un resoplido se resignara a su nuevo papel, y metiéndose el gato en el bolsillo de su abrigo, se encaminó de regresó al porche con Neo y Maxi correteando a sus costados y soltando quejidos atenuados por el destino del gatito.

De regreso bajo la protección del porche, Gustav se enfrentó a Georgie y a Klaus, quienes ya estaban rompiendo el sello de celofán que recubría los sándwiches y listos para hincarles los dientes a la comida.

—Vi que recogiste algo del piso. No olvides lavarte las manos —dijo Georgie sin levantar la vista de su plato, y ante la quietud que siguió a su comentario volteó a ver a Gustav—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Pa? —Articuló Klaus, que al igual que la bajista sentía curiosidad por la repentina quietud que reinaba entre ellos.

—Encontré un gato. O puede que sea gata. No sé… Es muy pequeño y… —Sacándose el animalito del bolsillo, Gustav se lo mostró a Georgie, y la bajista soltó una exclamación sofocada—. Me ha dado lástima. Estoy seguro de que habría muerto de cualquier modo si lo dejaba ahí, parece haber perdido a su familia y se ve débil, pero no quería cargar con eso en mi consciencia.

Georgie extendió un dedo y con él acarició la pequeña cabecita. —Pensé que odiabas a los gatos.

—No los odio. Sólo… no me gustan —aclaró Gustav, con un gato en mente: Boris—. Pero que no me gusten no significa que vaya a permitir que uno muera. No sin antes luchar un poco al menos.

La bajista asintió una vez. —Vale. Entiendo tu punto. Y tengo un poco de leche para Klaus en la pañalera así que….

Sin muchas esperanzas por la longevidad del gato, fue labor de Gustav el servir un poco de la leche de Klaus en una tapadera que encontró por ahí y alimentar al gatito usando su meñique y dejando caer un par de gotas en su diminuto hocico. El roce con su lengua rasposa le provocó al baterista un acceso de ternura que le hizo olvidar su sándwich, salvo por los mordiscos que Georgie le instó a tomar acercándole su media rebanada de pan y casi obligándolo a comer.

Hasta Klaus perdió el interés por la comida, y apoyando su peso en el muslo de Gustav, observó con atención los cuidados que éste le prodigaba al animalito sin perder ni un movimiento de su parte.

—Ni hablar, lo mejor será marcharnos —dijo Georgie luego de que Gustav consiguió darle al gato la mayor parte de la leche y éste se durmió de nueva cuenta en su bolsillo.

De la comida que apenas habían consumido se cebaron Maxi y Neo, y después de recoger sus pertenencias volvieron a subir a su automóvil, en donde Gustav hizo una declaración por demás extraña para él.

—Voy a llevarlo al veterinario para ver si se puede hacer algo por él. Igual y es un pronóstico negativo y no debería de hacerme ilusiones de su estado, pero…

—Te acompaño —se ofreció Georgie—. Vamos todos, como familia.

Y como familia fue que se presentaron en el consultorio donde su veterinaria de siempre había atendido ya a sus otras mascotas e hizo lo posible por esa nueva que salió bien del examen preliminar, sólo con un diagnóstico de deshidratación y cero heridas para lo cual la única recomendación era alimentarlo de seis a ocho veces al día siguiendo una receta de leche casera que la veterinaria les escribió y esperar.

Tan sólo esperar.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
